A Dragons Roar
by SuicuneSwag
Summary: "I just can't believe it. We, Fairy Tail, are the only guild to have three exceeds, a celestial spirit, and now... A dragon." Warning: SPOILERS!
1. Crackle

Natsu wiped sweat from his brow. The team had been training all day on a beach... Most of the team, I mean. Erza was donning a swimsuit and a whistle, supervising them. And eating cake. And Carla was still at Wendy's house. "I am a girl. I do not need to train!"

Lucy had collapsed on the ground. She uttered a series of words, "Never... Again..."

Happy, who had been doing nothing but flying around, said, "Cmon, Lucy, this is a piece of cake!"

"Easy for you to say, you haven't been sparring Virgo for about 5 hours. She isn't even here on her own power! "

In the background, Virgo uttered a, "Will you punish me, princess?" You can guess Lucy's response.

The team headed back to the guild. Happy ended up carrying Lucy, and when they got back, Lucy was on her feet again.

Natsu pushed open the double doors of the new-ish guild hall. It was silent, you could hear a pin drop from the other side of the building.

"Why isn't anyone here?" Erza asked, curious as she obviously wanted more of Mira's cake.

Gray yelled at Natsu. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! You probably scared them out of the guild hall with the stench of your hideous clothes!"

Natsu yelled back. "WELL ATLEAST I'M WEARING A SHIRT!" Gray looked down to see that he was, indeed, shirtless.

"SHUT UP!" Erza had enough, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Guys, they're probably out on jobs. There have been tons of requests lately, and we all know it! So STOP fighting!" Lucy evidentally also had it.

For the first time in the entire chapter, Wendy spoke up. "I agree with Lucy. Look at the job board, there are barely any jobs left! I'm going back to Fairy Hills. I miss Carla." She turned to the door and walked.

"Yes, I guess I should come too. Nothing to do around here." The female swordman said, following Wendy.

"I'm going home also. Better than staying around here." Gray walked out the door right as it was about to shut.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you, Lucy!" Natsu exitidely said.

"And me!" Happy said.

"Actually, I'm going home too. I'm so tired!" Lucy said. "See you tommorow." She waved goodbye and left.

"Bye!"

Natsu sighed. He was all alone, besides for Happy of course. He just sat there. Staring at a wall. He even lost track of time.

Soon it was midnight, and Natsu was snoosing away, Happy at his side. A tall, shadowy figure emerged from the door.

It towered over the snoozing duo. It grinned from ear to ear with sharp teeth. It's grin faded as it was casting a magic circle over the dragon slayer.

A loud crackle could be heard, but it didn't wake the sleeping pair.

"Soon... you will be a being of great power. Good luck controlling it!" It erupted in laughter before it soon left. But not before a single scale grew from behind Natsu's ear.

 **OMG SORRY! I haven't updated in so long! But I can tell you that is because I've watched all 200+ episodes of the great anime known as Fairy Tail... and others. I will try to keep updating!**

 **SUICUNE OUT!**


	2. Nausea and Scales

Natsu didn't feel well when he woke up. A spot behind his ear was very itchy, and his belly was horribly aching.

He had gone through this procedure many times before. Go to the river and spew whatever decided to go out of his gut. He mostly had to do it when Happy gives him raw fish. But he didn't even eat raw fish yesterday, he thought.

"Natsu, you're looking pretty rough. Why don't you g-"

Happy was interupted by Natsu. "No... That's not it. I'll go over to Wendy's place and see if she can help me."

"I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY SENTENCE! Also, you can't go to Fairy Hills. It's girls only!"

"I'll just yell at her through the gate. She'll hear me."

"'Kay! Safe travels! Don't puke on anyhing!"

Natsu could hear the exceed mumbling something about interupting him in the background.

While Natsu was on his trek, he found that he could barely resist the urge to scratch anymore. What harm could it do, he thought.

He reached back for the spot behind his ear where it was itching. It felt smoother than usual skin, and there were several spots where it felt like there was a cliff between the patches of skin.

He quickly dismissed it and covered the area of skin with his manly pink hair. It was probably a rash. _Why do I have pink hair anyway? Why couldn't it be Lucy with the pink hair, and me with the blond hair? No... Gray with the pink hair and me with his black hair... Heheheh..._ Natsu's thoughts were slowly sailing into the depths of weirdness.

Soon Natsu was at the gate to Fairy Hills. He yelled as loud as he could. "WEEENDDYY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He was so loud that the camera angle shook.

In about 5.678 seconds, Wendy came running out of the door. She caught her breath for a second, then ran about halfway to Natsu before tripping over nothing. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran until she got to Natsu. "What do you want?" She asked politely.

"I have a stomach ache, but I don't even feel like throwing up."

"Sorry. My expertise isn't in that type of healing. Sorry I couldn't help you!' Wendy waved before passing Natsu, heading toward the guild hall. "I'm going to get a job! Cya later! Sorry!" Carla quickly caught up to her, using her wings.

Natsu suddenly felt really dizzy. An intense itch much like the one behind his ear spread onto the back of his neck, and onto his face.

"Gah! I'm getting a mirror!" Natsu said. He was going to go to Lucy's house.

Natsu enjoyed the run to Lucy's. He was always looking for an oppurtinity to train or exersize.

Natsu jumped into her window. He looked for a mirror breifly until he spotted that oh-so comfy couch. He couldn't resist. He closed his eyes. _Only for a second, then I'll search for the mirror some more._

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, with tons of anger on her face. "What are you doi-" All signs of anger vanished when she registered his face. "What is wrong with your head?!"

Natsu, still drowsy, replied in a slurr. "Wha do ya mean by that?" He yawned, then realized the reason he came here.

Lucy dragged Natsu over to her bathroom by his wrists.

He looked at his face. It was covered in red scales from forehead to the bottom of his nose. Below that were pale yellow scales. And his eyes were yellow.

"This isn't normal.. I... I'm not in dragon force... And this isn't normal... even for dragon force." For the first time in a long time, Natsu was scared.


	3. Fly

Natsu grumbled as he woke up. He felt the warmth of another living creature and the scent of Lucy entered his strong nose. He forgot that he spent the night at Lucy's.

 _They had just sat there for a while, thinking about what was happening to Natsu._

 _"I should be going, I need to sleep." Natsu didn't really want to go because of Happy and what he would think when he saw Natsu, but he figured Lucy wouldn't let him sleep there._

 _Natsu was quickly proven wrong as Lucy said, "You can spend the night here..." She blushed. "Don't take this the wrong way! It's only if you worsen!"_

 _Natsu smiled. "Thanks!"_

That was last night.

Natsu wasn't used to such a soft bed. It felt as he slept on a cloud that had feathers glued on. Compared to this bed, his bed felt like a brick.

Lucy mumbled. Natsu blushed, then he, as gently as he could, got out of the bed. He tiptoed to the mirror, and looked in. He gasped.

Lucy had woken up. She mumbled a slur of words that Natsu could make out as, "What's wrong, Natsu?" She brushed her hair out of her face. Just like Natsu, Lucy gasped.

"What is happening to you?"

Natsu's scales were down to his feet now. His feet were the only part of his body that wasn't covered in red scales. The pale yellow scales had clearly formed an underbelly. His hand was longer and more stubby, and his fingers had a sharp end to them with his fingernails being black and longer with a curve to them at the end.

Suddenly, Natsu felt like he was being choked. He coughed, and he kneeled to the ground. "Lu-" He coughed. "-cy... Help." He fell to the ground, motionless.

 _Natsu was in a forest. He couldn't tell where he was, though. All he knew was that it wasn't anywhere near Magnolia, because there were trees taller than the tree on Tenrou Island, and it was damp, dark, and cold. The leaves of the tall pines barely let any light on the forest floor._

 _All of a sudden, a familiar scent entered his powerful nose._

 _"Hello?" Natsu yelled. A figure emerged from the shadows._

 _"IGNEEL!" Natsu screamed. He practically flew towards his adopted father._

 _Igneel seemed much shorter, though. In fact, Natsu was up to the dragon's chest when Igneel was standing as tall as he could, which was about as tall as the tallest building in the capital city in Fiore._

 _"I'm proud of you, Natsu. This is why you will continue my legacy." He stared Natsu in the eyes. "I tried to stop it, you know already. You're heart is one with a dragons, I can't stop your transformation. But I am not scared anymore. You have proven your soul is good. Be careful not to be like Acnologia. Use your power to protect all that you love. Use it to protect your friends."_

 _"Dad-" Natsu started._

 _"Goodbye, Natsu. Remember, I'm always inside you in spirit."_

 _"DAD!" Natsu yelled. But the dragon was already fading away._

"Natsu! Wake up, idiot!"

"Natsu! Please!"

"Natsu!"'

"Please be quiet! He needs to rest after the changes in body structure, and you screaming won't help him!"

Natsu could hear the voices of his friends all around him. He cracked open one eye. He saw the silhouettes of Wendy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, and Lucy.

His body was spread in an awkward fashion. His arms were splayed to the side and so were his legs. It felt like there was something below him.

"Shhh! He's waking up!"

Everybody shifted and settled down. They all held their breath.

Natsu stayed silent for a while, with his eyes open. Finally, he spoke up. "What? Is something wrong with my face or-" His mouth gaped as he saw the mirrored wall in front of him.

Sorry for the short chapter! (and cliffhanger :P)


	4. Balance

Natsu gasped at the form ahead of him. He tried to talk, but his words ended up in a slurr of something between a snort and a roar.  
"This has to be some sort of a dream!" Is what he wanted to say. It certainly was dreamish. His body had completely changed structure. He was a scarlet and golden dragonet, with wings that shimmered in the light. His eyes were a shimmering yellow, and he had a powerful spiky head that resembled Igneel's. The golden scales crept up his back and eventually changed to silver all of the way up to the top in a pattern like fire.  
"Natsu..." Lucy muttered.  
More than ever, Natsu wanted to talk, to tell her it would be okay. He stared into her gorgeous brown eyes hopelessly.  
"Okay, Natsu..." Wendy started. "Can you try and get off of the bed?" He nodded. "Good, now remember you've changed a lot, so take a break if you need to."  
He put all of his energy into flipping over. He forced his weight onto his right side, putting his left claw over his right. He pushed up, careful not to hurt his wing. When his wings slipped back into their places, he crouched down on the bed he was strewn on. He closed his eyes in satisfaction, the hardest part was over. He slid off of the bed, trying to remember how Igneel stood. He almost perfectly mimicked it, but he must have misplaced one of his feet, as he slipped down to the cold floor.  
Gray stifled a laugh. Natsu glanced sharply at the demon slayer, and he then tried again, this time gathering all of his strength.  
He succeeded, although his legs were shaky. He slowly attempted to walk. He attempted to say "Yes!" He was met by the same growling sound.  
He noticed some things when he standed tall. He was taller than everyone, and by a few feet, too. He could easily stare down upon them all.  
"Okay, Grandeeney, you can come in now." Wendy called out.  
"I told you not to call me that, Wendy." Porlyusica entered the door that was by the bed. "Natsu you have a visitor."  
Outside the door, Natsu could hear two voices arguing.  
"Let me see him!"  
"Trust me, you won't want to!"  
"Nothing you say will change my opinion, Charle!"  
It was Happy. Natsu dreaded this moment, but the longer he delayed it the more the exceed would long to see him.  
Lucy walked up to the door, and opened it. She softly said something. "Charle, let him in, he deserves to see what happened to Natsu."  
Natsu found a way to sit down on the floor. It was hard with his talons because they kept slipping on the tile, but he made it work. He had his tail slipped around his front feet.  
From what he could see, Charle looked at Lucy. "I guess so." She then looked at Natsu. "Do you really want this?" She said quietly, "He'll be devistated."  
He nodded.  
"Well..." Charle said, "Happy, come on in, I guess..."  
Happy stepped through the door. His face changed from anger to shock. He ran up to Natsu, tears forming in his eyes. "Natsu, I'm sorry, I should have gone with you, I... I..." He started sobbing, and his words were becoming unrecognizable. Natsu attempted to console the crying exceed by letting out a soft purr of sorts, but this only made Happy cry more.  
Its going to be okay, Happy, I swear. I'll make this work. Natsu thought. Happy stopped crying for a moment.  
"Natsu..." Happy wailed.  
Porlyusica cleared her throat. "Let's leave these two alone for a little while. Then I need to talk to you, Natsu." She suggested.  
Natsu nodded.  
I hope Happy will be okay.


	5. A New Place

It was a day since Natsu woke up in the hospital. Last night was spent alone, the other mages had figured he had wanted alone time, and although that was true, he felt like there was something missing from that evening.

Natsu had to leave the hospital, as he sustained no injuries and they didn't know if someone would come in with an emergency that needed that specific room. Porlyusica said that she would try to find a place that would suit the dragon's volume.

A while after Natsu's breakfast, which consisted of a big platter of raw fish, Porlyusica entered the room with some papers in hand. Natsu, who's head was resting comfortably on the end of the bed, looked at Porlyusica curiously.

"Well... I found a place, although it isn't the most centrally located..." She said. "It's an old barn off of the side of Magnolia, it's nice and roomy so if you continue growing."

Natsu nodded. He wasn't really bothered by this, he lived in a pretty old house already.

"It's decided, then. Come on." Porlyusica waved towards the door. "I'll show you there, but from then you are out of my care. Feel free to come back if you need anything, though." She mumbled something under her breath.

Natsu got up before she started heading out the door. He had almost gotten used to walking and getting up.

In Magnolia, many people shot confused looks at the dragon. The cobbled streets that Natsu was used to now felt completely foreign.

When they got there, Happy and Lucy were waiting for them. They were leaning on the sides of the wooden barn, and the barn door was open already.

"Hey Natsu..." Lucy mumbled with a gloomy expression on her face.

Natsu nodded to her, then headed inside the barn. As he took his first step he could hear mice scurrying into the various hay piles strewn around the wooden floor. It was warm and had a nice smell to it, and it WAS very roomy. The ceiling was high and had a loft at the top.

Natsu liked the barn as a house, but he wished he could share it with someone unknown, for unknown reasons. That was his only complaint.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but YAY! SUMMER! I will try to write more, but that, sadly, is not a promise. Suicune out!**


	6. Strange Abilities

Natsu yawned as he woke up from last night's sleep. It was a nice sleep, a nice break from the confusing circumstances of the week.

He lazily opened his eyes, and immediately shut them as the sunlight streaming in from the barn doors. He covered his face with one of his claws, blocking out the light that was still shining red through his eyelids. _Just five more minutes..._ Natsu thought with more rest on his mind. He yawned again, tilting his head to the side.

A soft hand tried to push his claw off of his eyes. " _Psst_... Natsu!" It was Lucy who whispered. "Wake up!" Natsu growled at the notion. "Come on!" She wouldn't give up, would she?

Natsu finally gave in, moving his arm and getting up, even though he got up at the speed of molasses, he was slowed by exhaustion. As Natsu groggily blinked at Lucy, she said, "Don't you want to go test out what you can do as a dragon?"

 _"Heck yeah I do!"_ Natsu thought enthusiastically. Being a dragon could have it's advantages...

Lucy gaped her mouth in shock. "Natsu... Did you just use telepathy?!"

Natsu was confused. _What did she mean by that?_

"I just heard you say 'Heck yeah!'" Lucy was clearly exited that she could communicate with the scarlet dragon. "Let's try that again... Think of something to say to me!"

 _"This is great!"_ Natsu thought. By Lucy's expression, it clearly worked. _"Guess I have to be careful with what I think now..."_

—

Lucy had since left, most likely to tell the rest of Team Natsu and the guild the good news, and Natsu had gone for a walk in the forest.

The scarlet, gold, and silver dragon could hear more than he ever could in his human form. He could smell the stale scents of wildlife and he could hear the slightest stirring in the trees. It was very peaceful, the air was crisp and untainted from human activity and the sun warmed his back. His wings were folded comfortably on his sides. Walking on all fours was surprisingly less straining than walking on two, but he lost the use of his front legs.

He promised himself he would try flying, but in the cover of the forest it was hard to even stand up completely straight. He hoped he could find a clearing where he could spread his wings... literally.

Natsu started to trot a little faster. To be honest, he could barely walk, so he guessed that his 'trot' was actually a walk for an actual dragon. But the realization had finally hit Natsu - He was an actual dragon, and there was nothing he could do about it.

—

Makarov was lounging peacefully in his office. His feet were up on the desk, and he was sipping on some sort of drink that he did not know how he came upon. It was tasty, it tasted a bit like apple cider but instead of apple it was pear...

Somebody came knocking on the door of the office, making him spill some of his 'pear cider' on his shirt. He mumbled something under his breath, then yelled, "Come in!"

Porlyusica entered the office. Makarov raised an eyebrow, knowing that the old friend of his wasn't one to usually visit.

"I'm assuming you don't know yet..." Porlyusica started.

"Don't know what?"

"In an unknown series of events... One of your children... Natsu's his name..."

"What happened to my child?!" Makarov demanded to know.

"He, well... Turned into a dragon." Porlyusica stated, being careful to form the correct words.

Makarov was speechless... "How!"

"We don't know, Makarov. I've already relocated him, he's living in a barn out in the forest outside of Magnolia."

"Oh dear..."


End file.
